


come on pour a little more

by M0stlyVoid



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Entries [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/pseuds/M0stlyVoid
Summary: In which Harry realizes his dream of being a bartender and Draco realizes his dream of making Harry lose his cool in public.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Entries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663990
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	come on pour a little more

**Author's Note:**

> for the March drabble prompt "remember when", with a limit of 272 words.
> 
> chapter 1 is my entry for the drabble challenge, but these two sparked something so i am planning on writing a little more!

“I just don’t understand why Ginny let _them_ come.”

“Ron, come on- it’s Pansy’s engagement party too, is she not supposed to invite her own friends? You’re just sore because Blaise is here, honestly, it was _years_ ago, you need to…”

Harry cleared his throat lightly and pushed Hermione’s glass of white wine across the bartop, pasting on a smile. “Here you go! Ron, anything?”

Ron shook his head, keeping his eyes on Hermione as they bickered, and Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief as they walked away. He turned around to grab a new bottle of Chardonnay, but froze at the low voice from behind him.

“Hard up for cash, Potter? I didn’t know you were working for hire...”

Malfoy. Harry turned back, wine forgotten. “I volunteered to mix drinks so they wouldn’t have to pay a bartender. What would you like?” His voice was steady- good.

Malfoy leaned against the bar. “Gin and tonic, heavy on the gin.”

“Do you want a double?”

“Just pour, Potter.”

Harry sighed and reached for the gin. “Fine, just say when-” He choked suddenly as he remembered…

 _”Do you like that, Potter?” A moan- his own. “You do, don’t you. I could let you come now but I’m not sure I will...when it gets to be too much,_ just say when _…”_

Harry blinked back to now, then grabbed the bottle and started pouring. He met Malfoy’s gaze, which had turned hot and searching, and raised an eyebrow. “Ok, Malfoy. Just say when.”

Malfoy smirked. “I remember, Potter. If you don’t, I’d be _happy_ to remind you later.”

Harry overpoured the glass.


End file.
